Sora Has an Dark Side To
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Buku 100 arce wood sora hilang saat dia mencarinya didalam tasnya, dia merasa tidak mengeluarkan buku itu. Riku mengira bahwa dia telah enjatuhkan buku itu disuatu tempat. Maka Sora bergegas mencari buku itu.


**Author Note: **Please read **Riku in 100 Arce Wood** first before reading this story. Thank you for all your review in **Riku in 100 Arce Wood** I really love to read all of your review.  
**Warning!** The rate was M, under age then 17 not allowing to read! (Yang merasa dibawah 17 dilarang membaca!)  
Please read and review.

**Summary: **Buku 100 arce wood sora hilang saat dia mencarinya didalam tasnya, dia merasa tidak mengeluarkan buku itu. Riku mengira bahwa dia telah enjatuhkan buku itu disuatu tempat. Maka Sora bergegas mencari buku itu.

**Me:** Hello you two!! Long time no see since Riku in 100 Arce Wood, how is your relationship???  
**Sora:** (Blushing) Fine…**  
Riku: **And totally fine. (Hugging Sora)  
**Me: **That good then!! Hope you two always together. (XD)

**Sora Has a Dark Side To**

Aku menatapi kearah langit yang biru seperti warna mataku selama bermenit-menit. Sekolah sungguh sangat membosankan, hanya mendengarkan guru-guru berceramah setiap hari dan itu membuat telinga ini panas. Meski begitu, apapun yang dikatakan oleh guru-guru itu, aku mendengarkannya, tapi tak pernah sekalipun masuk ke otakku…

Belakangan, hubunganku dengan Riku semakin erat. Setiap kali kami ada waktu berdua saja, dia selalu mencoba menciumku. Aku masih belum terbiasa kalau dia menciumku, mukaku selalu memerah setelah dia menciumku…

"Hey Sora, kenapa melamun?" Tanya seseorang dari belakangku.

Kulihat Riku mendadak berada belakangku, wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Mukaku mendadak memerah ketika melihat wajahnya sangatlah dekat denganku.

"Huh?! Um… uh… bu… bukan apa-apa!" Aku sangat terkejut mengetahui dia berada dibelakangku.

Dengan mendadak, aku bangun dari tempat dudukku dan berusaha menjauh darinya. Karena terburu-buru, aku tersandung kaki meja, aku jadi kehilangan keseimbangan dan mau jatuh.

"Woah!" Kataku sedikit berteriak.

"Hati-hati…" Riku langsung menangkapku dan memelukku. "Nyaris saja." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Wajahku bertambah merah karena dia memelukku dengan erat dan wajahnya juga sangat dekat dengan wajahku dan ini lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Rasanya hati ini berdebar sangat kencang setiap kali mukanya sangat dekat denganku…

Sepertinya dia menyadari bahwa dia telah membuat mukaku merah, dia melepasku dengan perlahan dan tersenyum sinis kearahku. Terkadang aku tambah malu jika dia tersenyum sinis padaku. Seakan-akan dia tau bahwa aku ini masih belum terbiasa dengan hubungan kami meski sudah berjalan beberapa minggu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sora, apakah kau mau main ke 100 Arce Wood lagi?" Dia bertanya padaku sambil menjaga jarak sedikit. Sepertinya dia tau kalau aku tak nyaman jika dia terlalu dekat denganku.

Aku mengangguk. "Apakah kau mau ikut Riku?"

"Boleh." Dia tersenyum. "Kau juga ingin aku ikut kan?" Dia tersenyum sinis lagi.

Wajahku kembali merah setelah dia mengatakannya, entah kenapa dia selalu mengetahui apa saja yang ada dipikiranku. Seakan-akan dia sedang membaca buku saja. Lagipula mungkin juga karena dia sudah mengingat semua kebiasaanku.

"Y…ya…" kataku sedikit malu-malu.

Untunglah guru segera datang sehingga kami kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing. Pelajaranpun dimulai dan aku tak bisa menyimak pelajaran dengan baik karena aku merasa bahwa Riku terus menatapiku sepanjang perlajaran dari bangkunya.

Saat aku menatapnya sedikit, dia langsung tersenyum kepadaku dan hatiku menjadi berdebar-debar dengan kencang karena dia tersenyum padaku, aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku karena malu. Tetapi dalam hatiku, aku masih ingin menatapnya lagi karena aku masih ingin melihat senyumannya yang selalu membuat hati ini berdebar-debar…

**xXxXxXxXx**

Jam sekolah berakhir, semua murid sudah pada meninggalkan kelas seperti biasa dan segera keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Tapi aku dan Riku belum meninggalkan kelas…

"Hey Sora, ayo kita segera pulang." Riku mengajakku, sepertinya dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"Sebentar Riku…" Aku memasuki seluruh buku-buku yang ada di mejaku. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari bahwa buku 100 Arce Woodku yang tadinya berada di tasku hilang. "Tidak mungkin… tak mungkin bisa hilang…" Aku segera membongkar seluruh isi tasku dan mengeluarkan lagi semua buku-buku yang baru saja kumasukan tadi.

"Kenapa Sora?" Riku bertanya padaku, dia terlihat penasaran mengapa aku tiba-tiba mengeluarkan seluruh isi tasku lagi setelah memasukkannya barusan.

"Hilang…" Aku menatapnya dengan wajah sedih. "…Bukunya hilang…"

"Buku apa?" dia bingung mendengar kata-kataku.

"100 Arce Wood. Hari ini aku membawanya dan kumasukan kedalam tasku." Aku rasanya mau menangis saat mengetaui bahwa aku ceroboh, sampai-sampai buku yang sangat penting bagiku hilang.

"Apakah kau yakin tak mengeluarkan buku itu?" Dia ikut memeriksa tasku dan buku-buku yang kukeluarkan.

"Tidak, aku yakin tidak mengeluarkannya. Hari ini sengaja aku membawanya karena ingin main kerumahmu dan kupikir kita akan masuk ke 100 Arce Wood dikamarmu." Aku menjelaskannya.

"Oh…" Dia duduk disampingku. "Mungkinkah terjatuh disuatu tempat?"

"Tak tau… kurasa aku akan mengecek tempat-tempat disekitar sini." Aku bangun dari kursiku dan langsung berlari keluar dari kelas meninggalkan Riku yang tadi masih duduk disampingku.

"Tunggu sebentar Sora!!" Riku memanggilku tapi aku mengacuhkannya.

Aku mencari dan mencari ketempat-tempat yang aku lalui hari ini selama beberapa menit, tapi tidak ketemu juga.

"…Dimanakah buku itu berada…" Aku mengatakannya dengan mata yang dipenuhi oleh air mata dan hampir tidak terbendung lagi.

Aku memutuskan untuk mencari ketempat yang belum kulalui hari ini juga, hingga aku melihat sekumpulan siswa yang sedang duduk di taman sekolah dan memegang sebuah buku yang kukenal. Aku segera berlari kearah siswa-siswa itu, mereka terlihat sangat terkejut melihat aku berlari kearah mereka.

"Kembalikan buku itu!" teriakku dengan nada memerintah dan marah.

Mereka semua langsung berlarian bersama buku itu karena ketakutan. Aku terus berlari dan mengejar mereka, tapi mereka berpencar kearah yang berbeda-beda. Aku memutuskan untuk mengejar siswa yang memegang buku 100 Arce Woodku, dia berlari kedalam lorong sekolah.

"Kembalikaaaaaaan!!!" Aku berteriak dengan sangat marah pada siswa itu sambil berlari mengejarnya.

Siswa itu terlihat makin ketakutan melihat aku sangat marah padanya. Siswa itu mempercepat larinya dan berbelok kearah lorong di sebelah kiri, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seperti sesuatu yang jatuh dari arah siswa itu berbelok.

Setelah aku berbelok kearah lorong di kiri mengikuti arah siswa itu berlari, kulihat siswa itu tergeletak dilantai karena tersandung oleh kakinya Riku. Riku memegang buku 100 Arce Woodku, lalu dia memegangi kerah baju siswa itu.

"Mengapa kau mencuri buku ini dari tasnya Sora?" Riku terlihat marah padanya.

Siswa itu terlihat ketakutan. "M… maafkan aku!" hanya itu saja yang siswa itu katakana, terus dia diam saja karena ketakutan pada Riku.

Aku menghela napas. Aku mengambil buku 100 Arce Wood dari tangan Riku dan memeluk buku ini erat-erat. "Apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan dari buku ini?" Aku bertanya pada siswa itu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Temanku yang mengambil buku ini, dia mengira kalau buku ini buku cerita, kami hanya ingin melihatnya sebentar tapi…" siswa itu berhenti sejenak dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ya?" Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat dia berhenti mengatakannya sejenak.

"… setelah membuka buku itu, beberapa temanku tersedot kedalam buku itu! Kami sungguh bingung apa yang terjadi…" dia terlihat sangat ketakutan sambil melihat buku ini.

"…" aku tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan aku dengar. "Berapa orangkah yang tersedot kedalam?"

"Sekitar… enam orang." Katanya sambil menatapi lantai.

"…Kau… sebaiknya melupakan tentang ini dan begitu juga tentang buku ini." Kataku sambil menatapnya sedikit marah.

"Huh?" dia terlihat bingung mendengar kata-kataku.

Perlahan, dia terlihat mengantuk dan dia pingsan. Orang itu langsung terjatuh kelantai dan tidak bergerak lagi sama sekali…

"Apa yang terjadi?" Riku terlihat bingung dan khawatir melihat kondisi orang itu.

"…Aku membuatnya tertidur dan menghapus memorinya tentang kejadian ini." Aku menjelaskannya sambil menghela napas, aku hanya membutuhkan beberapa detik saja untuk menghapus ingatannya karena dia hanya mempunyai ingatan tentang buku ini dan kejadian tenang buku ini hanya beberapa jam saja.

"Kau bisa melakukannya?" ia terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengar jawabanku.

"Ya… bukan hanya Naminé yang dapat memanipulasi ingatan." Aku mengatakannya dengan sedikit tersenyum. "Ayo kita kerumahmu Riku. Kita bisa sekalian main dan mencari orang-orang yang masuk kedalam buku ini."

"Ya…"

Kami meninggalkan siswa itu di ruang unit kesehatan sekolah. Kami langsung keluar meninggalkan sekolah dan menuju rumah Riku.

Selama perjalanan kerumah Riku, Riku terlihat sedikit aneh. Biasanya, sejak kami resmi menjalin hubungan, dia suka menggodaku selama perjalanan pulang karena ingin melihat mukaku memerah biasanya, katanya aku terlihat imut dan manis saat mukaku merah. Tapi dari tadi dia diam saja. Dia bahkan tak menggenggam tanganku seperti biasa. Dia hanya diam dan berjalan disampingku, seakan-akan dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kuharap dia bukan mencemaskan sesuatu…

Ketika kami sampai didepan rumahnya, Riku memegang gagang pintu rumahnya, pintu rumahnya terkunci dan Riku segera mengeluarkan kunci dari tasnya. Lalu Riku memasuki rumahnya dahulu dan aku menyusulnya dari belakang.

Sepertinya ibunya Riku sedang pergi, makanya pintu rumahnya terkunci. Kulihat dimeja ruang tamu terdapat sebuah pesan yang ditinggalkan disana. Dipesan itu tertulis bahwa ibunya akan pulang agak malam karena pergi belanja bahan makanan untuk nanti malam.

Jadi kami bergegas memasuki kekamarnya Riku, aku meletakkan tasku disamping kasurnya. Riku meletakkan tasnya disamping meja belajarnya. Setelah meletakkannya, dia menatapku sejenak.

"Mau minum sesuatu Sora?" dia bertanya padaku.

"Tidak…" kataku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Aku membuka tasku dan mengambil buku 100 Arce Woodku. Saat membuka buku itu, aku dapat merasakan bahwa ada beberapa orang asing yang telah masuk kedalam buku ini tampa izinku. Sepertinya ada sekitar enam orang, sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh murid itu.

"Ayo Riku, pegang tanganku." Aku menjulurkan tanganku kearahnya. "Kita akan segera masuk kedalam 100 Arce Wood." Kataku sambil menatapnya.

Dia langsung menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut dan mendekat kesisiku.

"Sudah siap?" tanyaku,

Dia hanya mengangguk sebagia tanda '_Iya_'.

Aku mengunakan sedikit magicku untuk memasuki dunia 100 Arce Wood, kulihat Riku menutup matanya perlahan-lahan. Sekitar beberapa detik saja dan kita sudah memasuki dunia ini.

"Kita dah masuk!" kataku tersenyum saat melihat sekeliling kamar Riku berubah dan berganti menjadi hutan yang rimbun dan yang sejuk.

Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan bola matanya langsung tertuju sama bola mataku. "Jadi, apakah kita mau mencari orang-orang yang masuk kedunia ini dahulu?" Riku bertanya padaku.

"Hm…" Aku terdiam sejenak. "Ayo kita main dulu!!!" Aku langsung langsung memutuskannya tampa pikir panjang. Aku menggengam tangan Riku dan kami berlari kearah sarang lebah. "Ayo kita ambil madu untuk Pooh!" kataku dengan ceria.

Riku tersenyum saat mendengar kata-kataku. "Kau selalu mengambil madu setiap kali datang kesini."

"Yup!! Aku sayang sekali pada Pooh!! … dan kau juga..." Aku mengatakannya dengan muka yang memerah sambil berlari.

"Kau ini benar-benar manis." Riku menghentikan lariku sejenak dan langsung menangkap bibirku.

Kamipun berciuman selama beberapa menit dan dia menggenggamku dengan erat sekali...

"A…aku… tidaklah manis…" Aku mengatakannya sambil ciuman. aku langsung mendorongnya perlahan meski begitu, bibir kami masih bersentuhan karena dia tak ingin mengakhiri ciuman ini. Tetapi aku mengakhirinya karena ingin mengambil madu dahulu. "Ayo kita mengambil ma…"Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, aku mendengar seseorang berteriak."…Du?" Aku bertanya-tanya siapakah yang berteriak. "Aku merasa tidak mengenali suara itu deh. Kurasa itu murid-murid yang masuk kedalam dunia ini. Mari kita periksa."

Riku hanya mengangguk. Aku dan dia langsung menuju kearah teriakan itu berasal, kurasa teriakan itu berasal tidak jauh dari sarang lebah madu.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sekawanan lebah melintas dengan cepat dan mengejar seseorang yang baru saja melintas didepan kami, aku tidak mengenal orang yang barusan melintas didepan kami. Orang yang baru saja melintas itu berambut pirang dan dia terlihat sangatlah panic karena dia dikejar-kejar terus oleh lebah madu itu.

"Gah!! Pergi sana!!" teriaknya dengan panic. "Ow,ow,ow,ow!!! Sakit!" Katanya kesakitan akibat disengat oleh lebah madu itu.

Aku sedikit tertawa melihat pria itu tersengat oleh lebah, mungkin pria itu berusaha mengambil madu dari sarang lebah, makanya sekarang dia dikejar sama sekawanan lebah madu yang marah karena madu mereka mau diambil.

"Hey Sora, kau seharusnya menolongnya, bukan menertawakannya." Kata Riku sambil menghela napas.

"A…aku tau…" Aku berusaha menahan tawaku. "Ayo kita tolong dia."kataku.

Aku berlari kesarang lebah dan mengambil sedikit madu dari sarang itu. Lebah-lebah yang tertinggal sedikit disekitar sarang mereka itu berusaha menyerangku juga. Aku menembakkan blizzard sehingga lebah madu itu membeku dan tidak dapat bergerak sedikitpun. Lalu aku mengambil sedikit madu dari sarang lebah madu.

"Hey lebah bodoh! Aku ambil lo madumu karena kalian tidak menjaganya!" teriakku kearah lebah madu itu.

Semua lebah mendadak berhenti mengejar orang itu. Dengan cepat, lebah-lebah itu langsung menuju kearahku karena marah melihatku mengambil sedikit madu dari sarang mereka.

"Ah!! Awas!!" Pria itu memperingatkanku.

Aku melompat turun dari sarang lebah dengan membawa sedikit madu tadi sambil berlari menjauh dari sarang lebah itu.

"Tangkap aku lebah bodoh!" kataku sambil nyegir.

Aku dapat merasakan bahwa lebah-lebah itu sangat marah padaku. Lebah-lebah itu langsung mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi…

"Butuh bantuan Sora?" Tanya Riku dari kejauhan agar tidak terserang lebah juga.

"Um…" Apakah aku minta bantuan Riku ya… "Neh Riku, jika iya, apa yang bakalan kau lakukan?" Aku bertanya balik padanya sambil menghindari sengatan lebah-lebah itu.

"…" Riku diam selama beberapa detik. "Haruskah aku membunuh semua lebah- lebah itu?" katanya meminta saran padaku.

"Gak! Kau tak boleh! Jika lebah- lebah ini mati, tak akan ada lagi madu untuk Pooh!" Aku protes padanya. "Aku akan mengatasi ini dengan caraku saja…" kataku sedikit menghela napas.

Aku langsung menggunakan magic aero. Tiba-tiba angin yang sangat kuat datang dan membawa terbang lebah- lebah itu sejauh-jauh mungkin angin membawanya. Setelah lebah- lebah itu tidak kelihatan lagi, aku menghentikan magicku.

Lalu aku menatap pada orang yang tadi tersengat lebah, expresi wajahnya menunjukan bahwa dia sangat terkejut sambil menatapiku. Bahkan mulutnya membentuk 'O' seperti itu. Aku dan Riku mendekatinya dengan pelan.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Aku bertanya padanya sambil memeriksa apakah dia memiliki luka yang cukup serius.

"Y… ya. Apakah… kau yang membuat angin kencang itu datang?" dia bertanya padaku.

"Yup!" jawabku gamblang.

"A…!" Tiba-tiba Riku menarikku kesuatu tempat, tempat yang cukup jauh dari orang itu sehingga dia bisa ngomong dengan bebas. "Sora, kau tau jawaban apa yang barusan kau bilang?" Dia bertanya dengan heran.

"Aku tau!" kataku dengan polos.

Riku langsung menghela napas. "Kau tau apa konsekuensinya jika kau memberitaukan dia bahwa kau bisa menggunakan magic?" tanyanya lagi.

"Jangan khawatir Riku, aku dapat menghapus memorinya kalau aku mau." Aku mengatakannya dengan gampang menggunakan expresi yang polos.

"…Sora, bermain dengan ingatan orang itu tidaklah baik…" Dia memandangku dengan cemas.

"Nah, tak usah khawatir Riku. Aku tak akan bermain-main dengan ingatan orang, aku hanya akan menghapus yang penting saja." Aku menjelaskannya. "Apakah kau takut?"

Dia menhela napas lagi. "Bukannya aku takut, hanya saja ingatan itu sangatlah berharga. Aku akan sangat sedih jika aku tidak dapat mengingatmu Sora." Dia menjelaskan.

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Aku juga bakalan sedih jika tidak dapat mengingatmu Riku."

Riku juga ikut tersenyum dan langsung memelukku dengan erat. Wajahku langsung berubah jadi merah dalam sekejap seperti biasa jika dia memelukku ataupun ingin menciumku. Tapi sayang, pelukan kami hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja karena orang itu datang mengganggu…

"Uh… maaf tapi…." Wajahnya juga memerah saat melihat kami berpelukan meski hanya beberapa detik.

Aku segera mendorong Riku supaya menjauh. "T…tak apa-apa…" Wajahkupun masih memerah saat mengatakannya. "Maaf tiba-tiba kami meninggalkanmu. Apakah kau tersesat di dunia ini?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"Ya…" Dia menatapi kami selama beberapa detik. "Apakah kalian berasal dari sekolah Destiny Island? Soalnya seragam kalian mirip sekali dengan seragamku." Tanyanya.

"Yup!" Kataku kembali ceria seperti biasanya.

"Oh… apakah berarti kalian juga tersedot masuk kedalam buku aneh ini? Temanku mendapatkan buku itu entah dari mana, katanya didalam buku ini terdapat beberapa gambar yang menarik dan dia langsung menunjukkan kekami, katanya kayak ada sebuah cerita tentang seekor beruang mungil dan ceritanya cukup menarik. Tapi saat kami memegang buku itu, kami malahan tersedot masuk kedalam buku ini…"dia menjelaskan.

"Oh! Benarkah?!" Aku senang saat dia mengatakan gambar yang terselip dibuku 100 Arce Woodku dibilang menarik. "Makasih banyak kalo begitu!" Kataku dengan ceria. Dia langsung heran mendengar kata-kataku. "Ngomong-ngomong nama kamu siapa?"

"Namaku? Um… Kairu." Katanya.

"Namaku Sora! Dan disebelahku ini namanya Riku." Aku memperkenalkan diriku dan juga Riku. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana temanmu yang lain?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau ada temanku disini dan tersesat sama sepertiku juga?" tanyanya dengan bingung.

"Nah… tau aja." Jawabku dengan polos.

"Oh…" Katanya terheran-heran. "Temanku ada lima, kita sudah tersesat disini beberapa hari. Kami sangat kelaparan karena selama disini susah sekali mencari makanan. Aku melihat sarang lebah ini saat mencari makanan saat mau mengambil madu-madunya, lebah-lebah itu langsung menyerangku…" Katanya dengan wajah sedih.

Aku sedikit tertawa lepas meski tidak terlalu kuat saat mendengar penjelasannya. Ya jelas saja kalau lebah-lebah itu mengejarnya jika dia terlalu dekat dengan sarang lebah. Benar-benar pria malang, lebah itu sangat aggressive, tak akan mau menyerahkan madu mereka begitu saja tampa ada perlawanan sedikitpun…

Mukanya memerah saat melihatku tertawa, mungkin dia tau kalau aku menertawakannya. "A…apa yang lucu?"

"Ti… tidak. Maafkan aku…" Aku berusaha berhenti tertawa. "Mari kita bawa beberapa madu ini, pasti teman-temanmusudah sangat kelaparan."

"Baiklah…" katanya dengan muka masih sedikit memerah. Kurasa dia masih malu karena aku menertawakannya.

"Hey Sora…" kata Riku sambil bisik-bisikan. "kau menertawakan dia ya tadi?" Tanyanya sedikit penasaran.

"Kau menyadarinya ya…" kataku berbisikan juga.

Riku langsung tersenyum sinis. "Tentu saja aku tau. Soalnya orang itu sama lambatnya denganmu." Dia mengejekku.

"Hey! Aku tidaklah lambat!" Aku langsung membantah perkataannya.

"Memang lambat." Tambah Riku.

"Um…" Kairu berusaha mengatakan sesuatu ditengah pertengkaran kami. "Bisakah kalian berdua membantuku?" Dia meminta tolong pada kami berdua.

Dia berusaha mengambil madu-madu itu untuk diisi ke pot madu kosong yang berada didekat sarang lebah. Pot-pot itu memang selalu ada disekitar situ karena aku selalu meletakkannya disana. Semua pot madu kosong itu berasal dari rumah Pooh. Jadi jika lain hari aku datang, aku selalu membawakan beberapa pot yang dipunuhi oleh madu yang sangat banyak.

"Tentu saja!" kataku segera menolongnya mengisi pot madu kosong itu.

xXxXxXxXx

"Ngomong-ngomong, keberadaan temanmu tak terlalu jauh dari sinikan?" Tanya Riku sambil mengangkat pot madu yang terisi penuh.

"Ya, kenapa memangnya?" dia bertanya balik sambil mengangkat pot madu yang terisi penuh juga.

"Gak apa-apa…" Riku langsung memalingkan muka saat mengatakanya.

Mendadak aku menjadi sangat gelisah. Aku merasa, jika urusan ini tak segera selesai, aku tak akan mempunyai waktu yang cukup untuk bermain dengan Pooh. Aku juga tak bisa segera memberikannya madu, dia pasti sangat kelaparan saat ini dan berharap aku datang memberikannya satu pot yang dipenuhi oleh madu yang lezat…

"Kenapa Sora? Kok kamu kelihatannya gelisah?" Tanya Riku dengan khawatir.

"Gak apa-apa…" kataku sambil menghela napas.

Aku mau segera memberikan Pooh madu dan memeluk Pooh dan meminta maaf karena beberapa hari ini tak bisa bermain dengannya…

Entah kenapa sejak aku bergabung dengan diriku yang lain, aku jadi suka gelisah kalau tak bertemu Pooh atau Riku. Aku suka gelisah jika tidak bertemu sama salah satu dari mereka, meski hanya beberapa hari saja. Rasanya kayak sudah sepuluh tahun tidak ketemu.

Kurasa diriku yang satu lagi lebih menyayangi Pooh dan juga Riku melebihi diriku sendiri. Aku suka merasa kekosongan didalam diriku, bahkan pikiranku suka memikirkan salah satu dari mereka berdua jika tidak melakukan apa-apa…

Aku menghela napas dan memulai bernyanyi untuk menghilangkan kegelisahanku. "lebah madu~ lebah madu~ madumu sangat manis dan enak~ tidak heran jika Pooh sangat menyukainya~" aku langsung tersenyum saat aku mengatakan nama Pooh. "Aku mau~ aku mau~ aku mau memberikan madu ke Pooh sekarang~ dia pasti lapar~"

"Wow… dia terlihat kekanak-kanakan." Kata Kairu salut melihat expresiku berubah dengan cepat.

"Dia memang begitu." Tambah Riku.

"Po po po po~ po po po po~" aku langsung berhenti bernyanyi saat aku melihat seseorang pria berambut hitam berada di depan jalan kami. "Halo!" Aku langsung menyapa dan tersenyum padanya.

Pria itu hanya terdiam dan dia menatapiku dengan pandangan waspada seakan-akan aku ini sesuatu yang berbahaya dan mengancam…

"A…apa?" aku jadi sedikit tegang jika dia memperhatikan aku seperti itu.

"Oh… Judas." Kata Kairu dari belakangku. "Mana yang lain?" tanyanya pada pria berambut hitam itu.

Pria berambut hitam itu menghela napas. "Noni dan yang lainnya pergi kesuatu tempat. Dia memintaku untuk menunggumu disini." Katanya sambil melihat kearah perginya teman-teman pergi.

"Kemana mereka pergi?" Aku lansung bertanya padanya tampa memperkenalkan diri padanya.

"…Tak tau. Dia bilang dia menemukan sebuah rumah pohon tak jauh dari sini. Mereka langsung kesana…" dia menjelaskan.

"Kau tau dimana rumah pohon itu Judas?" Kairu bertanya padanya.

Judas hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela napas lagi.

"Aku tau dimana rumah pohon itu!" kataku semangat.

"kau tau?" Kairu langsung bertanya padaku.

"Yup! Ikuti aku!" Aku langsung berlari kearah rumahnya Pooh dan meninggalkan mereka dibelakang.

"Tunggu Sora!" Riku memanggilku tapi aku tidak mendengarkannya.

"Ayo! Ayo!" Aku memanggil mereka dengan semangat dari kejauhan.

"Iya…iya…" sahut Riku dengan lemas. "Ayo kita pergi." Kata Riku mengajak Kairu dan Judas sambil menghela napas.

Kairu dan Judas hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Riku dari belakang.

Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Riku pasti tau dimana rumahnya Pooh, jadi aku tak perlu menungguin mereka. Dari kejauhan, kulihat ada beberapa orang yang tidak aku kenal berdiri didepan rumahnya Pooh dan Poohnya berada diluar juga bersama mereka, sepertinya mereka sedang berbicara satu sama lain.

"_Pooooooooh!!!_" teriakku dari kejauhan dan segera berlari kedekatnya. Aku langsung melompat memeluknya dengan erat sampai aku jatuh tersungkur ketanah karena tak bisa ngerem kecepatanku. "Aku sangaaaaat merindukanmu! Hehehehe…." Kataku masih berbaring ditanah bersama Pooh.

Orang-orang yang tak kukenal menatapku dengan takut dari kejauhan.

"Oh halo Sora, sudah lama tak ketemu. Mereka temanmukan?" Kata Pooh yang masih dalam pelukanku yang sangat erat.

"Yup! Mereka temanku dari sekolah!" Aku menjelaskan ke Pooh sambil bangun. Aku lalu melepaskan Pooh agar dia dapat bernapas lega, dia terlihat sedikit sesak napas akibat pelukanku yang terlalu erat.

"Um… kau… tau kami?" Seorang cewek berambu cokelat memberanikan diri bertanya padaku dengan wajah takut.

"Gak!" Aku tersenyum ceria padanya. "Aku hanya tau kalian sekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku!" jawabku simple dan dengan ceria.

"O…Oh… begitu ya…" dia terlihat lega. "Apakah kau juga terperangkap di dunia ini?"

"Gak! Apakah kau dan yang lain ini temannya Kairu?" aku bertanya balik padanya.

"Kau… tau dia? Namaku adalah Diara." Dia perkenalkan diri dengan pelan.

"Namaku Sora! Dan mereka?" aku menatap kebelakangnya cewek berambut cokelat bernama Diara.

"Ah, mereka…" dia memandang teman-temannya. "Pria jangkung yang berambut silver itu bernama Noni. Cewek yang disebelahnya itu yang berambut pink itu bernama Hararudo dan cewek yang disebelahnya itu yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Hararudo dan berambut merah itu bernama Nanaly." Dia memperkenalkan teman-temannya satu per satu.

Mereka langsung memberiku salam dengan senyuman ataupun anggukkan. Dari kejauhan aku melihat Riku, Kairu dan pria yang bernama Judas berjalan kearah kami. Tiba-tiba Diara langsung berlari kearah Kairu seketika saat dia melihat Kairu dan memeluknya.

"Kairu… syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Kata Diara sambil memeluk Kairu dengan erat.

Wajah Kairu langsung memerah setelah Diara memeluknya. "Ma… maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir Diara…"

Riku langsung berjalan dan berdiri disampingku. "Hm… kurasa mereka berdua pacaran…" kata Riku sambil berbisik disampingku.

Aku hanya mengangguk mendengarkan kata-katanya. "Apakah kalian sudah pada makan?" aku bertanya pada mereka.

"Tidak…" Mereka mengatakannya bersamaan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu!" aku tersenyum pada mereka. "Hey Pooh, Riku, bantu aku mengambil sayuran di rumahnya Rabbit yuk!"

Mereka berdua mengangguk tampa bertanya lebih jelas apa yang akan kulakukan. Kairu dan kawan-kawannyapun hanya terdiam tampa bertanya apa-apa padaku.

"Ayo kita berangkat! Dan kalian semua menunggu disini ya…" aku memberitaukan agar Kairu dan teman-temannya menunggu disini saja.

xXxXxXxXx

"Riku, kau bawa ini dan ini dan juga ini ya. Pooh, kau bawa saja sesuatu yang ringan ya? Aku akan membantu Riku membawa sayuran ini." Aku dan Riku membawa sayuran yang sangat banyak dan kurasa ini cukup untuk dimakan oleh sembilan orang.

"Hey Sora, ini tidak adil. Mengapa kau membawa lebih sedikit dari aku?" Riku protes kepadaku saat menyadari aku membawa sedikit lebih sedikit darinya.

"Aw… tapikan kau lebih kuat dari aku Riku." Aku mengejeknya, aku tau kalau dia memang lebih kuat dalam urusan angkat mengangkat.

Dia hanya menghela napas dan terlihat pasrah karena tidak membalas ejekanku. Kami langsung menuju kerumah Pooh lagi dan kulihat Kairu dan kawan-kawannya masih menunggu kami disana dengan sabar.

"Baiklah! Mari kita mulai memasak! Aku akan memasak sesuatu untuk kalian!" Aku langsung memanggil keybladeku untuk memotong sayuran ini (**A/N: **How he doing it, that's for you to wonder and for me to more wondering to.).

Semuanya (Kecuali Judas dan Pooh) hanya bisa menatap Sora dengan wajah ketakutan saat melihat cara dia mulai memotong dan memasak.

"Kenapa?" Sora langsung heran melihat expresi mereka.

Tak ada yang berani menjawab mengapa mereka memandangnya dengan ketakutan, bahkan Pooh maupun Riku tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Sora hanya bisa heran sambil melanjukan masakannya. Ketika makanannya sudah jadi, bagi Sora, makanan yang dia masak tampak lezat sekali dimatanya.

Tetapi bagi yang lain, makanan itu tampak mengerikan. Warna makanan itu berwarna abu-abu, sepertinya Sora memasukan sesuatu yang berbahaya kedalam masakan itu. Semua langsung ketakutan sebelum mencoba mencicipin masakan itu, karena mereka tau, jika memakan ataupun mencoba masakan itu, sama saja dengan mati.

"Ayo dicoba Riku!" Sora langsung menyodorkan makanan itu, semua orang(Kecuali Pooh dan Judas) memandang kasihan terhadap Riku, karena mereka tau bahwa makanan itu pasti beracun dan makan sesuap pasti mati.

Keringat jatuh dari wajah Riku, dia menarik napas dan langsung memegang makanan yang Sora berikan. Lalu dia memegang sendok makan. Sebelum dia mencoba memakan makanan itu, Sora menatapinya dengan berharap bahwa Riku akan memuji masakannya. Sekali lagi keringat jatuh dari wajahnya. Perlahan dia mengangkat sendok yang berisi makanan yang Sora masak dan memakannya…

Semua orang menatapnya dengan khawatir setelah Riku mendadak membatu sesaat setelah dia mencoba sesuap masakannya Sora. Mereka semua (kecuali Sora, Pooh dan Judas) sangat bingung apa yang terjadi padanya, apakah dia mati? Begitu yang ada dikepala mereka semua…

"Bagaimana Riku!?" Sora langsung bertanya padanya setelah beberapa detik dia mencoba sesuap masakannya.

"…" Rikupun terdiam selama beberapa menit…

"Riku?" Sora menjadi heran setelah melihat dia hanya terdiam selama beberapa menit dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali.

"…ini…" Sepertinya Riku masih hidup dan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. "…aneh…"

Semuanya langsung lega setelah melihat Riku masih hidup setelah memakan masakannya Sora, mereka sekarang sudah tidak khawatir jika harus disodori makanan.

"Tunggu sebentar! Tak mungkin aneh!" Sora langsung mengambil makanan yang dia berikan ke Riku dan langsung mencicipinya. "…memang…" diapun terdiam sejenak. "Oh!!" mendadak dia berteriak dan membuat Kairu dan kawan-kawan terkejut. "Pantas saja aneh dan warnanya kurang pekat!" tiba-tiba Sora menambahkan sesuatu kedalam makanan itu, warna makanan itu langsung berubah menjadi hitam pekat.

Semua orang langsung ketakutan lagi setelah melihat warna makanan itu berubah.

"H…Hey Sora, a… apakah makanan ini… layak dimakan?" Riku bertanya padanya dengan wajah kurang yakin kalau makanan ini layak dimakan, meski sekarang dia yakin makanan ini tidak beracun, tapi dia sedikit khawatir melihat warna makanannya. Dia baru memberani diri untuk bertanya sekarang setelah yakin Sora tak memasukan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"Tentu saja layak makan Riku." Katanya sangat yakin. "Ayo dicoba!" Dengan senang hati Sora membagikan seluruh makanan itu pada semua orang. "Tak akan ada seorangpun yang akan mati karena masakanku." Kata Sora. Dia menyadari bahwa mereka khawatir bahwa masakan yang dia masak mengandung sesuatu berbahaya.

Tak ada yang berani langsung memakan makanan itu kecuali Sora dan Pooh. Semua melihat Pooh baik-baik saja setelah memakan masakannya. Riku langsung mencobanya setelah melihat Sora maupun Pooh makan dengan lahap…

"… jadi enak…" Kata Riku terkejut saat mencoba makanannya Sora sekali lagi.

"Benarkah!?" Sora sangat senang saat mendengarnya.

Semuanya berani memakan masakannya Sora setelah Riku memberi tanda-tanda aman pada makanan ini.

"…memang enak." Kairu memuji masaknya Sora.

"Makasih!" Sora terlihat tambah senang.

Merekapun makan dengan lahap…

**xXxXxXxXx**

Setelah selesai makan, Kairu dan kawan-kawan terlihat murung…

"Bagaimana ya cara kita pulang…" Kata Diara murung.

Aku tersenyum pada mereka. "Sudah mau pulang ya? Tak mau main-main lagi?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja kami ingin pulang!" Kata seorang cewek berambut pink bernama Hararudo. "Kita sudah beberapa hari terjebak disini! Sungguh menyebalkan! Aku mau mandi…"

"Dia benar, kami sangat kotor nih." Kata cewek berambut merah bernama Nanaly mengeluh.

"Dan kau terlihat seperti hewan liar Nanaly." Kata cowok berambut silver bernama Noni mengejek Nanaly.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Nanaly langsung memukul kepala Noni dengan keras.

"Ow!! Kau tak perlu memukulku sekeras itu!" Noni protes.

Aku tertawa melihat mereka berkelahi. Melihat Nanaly mengingatkanku sama Donald yang selalu emosian.

Aku langsung tersenyum setelah berhenti tertawa. "Aku dapat membawa kalian pulang tapi…"

"Ya?" mereka semua langsung menatapiku.

Senyum manisku berubah menjadi senyum sinis. "… aku mau kalian menjawab pertanyaanku dulu! Aku ingin kalian memberi jawaban yang berbeda-beda setiap salah satu dari kalian. Dan pertanyaannya adalah~ apakah yang akan kalian lakukakan jika kalian dapat memanipulasi ingatan S-E-S-E-O-R-A-N-G?" kataku sedikit nyengir.

Semuanya terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaanku. Riku terlihat sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang kuberikan pada mereka. Dia pasti heran apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan…

"Baiklah! Kau yang pertama menjawabnya K-A-I-R-U." Kataku menunjuk dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"Um… aku… kurasa aku akan melakukannya untuk kebaikan, aku akan menghapus ingatan yang buruk dari orang itu kurasa." Katanya sesingkat mungkin.

"Oh…" aku sedikit kecewa dengan jawabannya. " Bagaimana denganmu Diara?" aku menunjuknya.

"Huh?" dia terkejut saat aku menyebutkan namanya. "A… aku tak tau…" katanya dengan kebingungan diwajahnya.

"Hah?! Gak tau?" Aku sangat dan sangat kecewa mendengarkan jawabannya. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Aku menunjuk kearah Judas.

"Aku mau melupakan semua apa yang kuingat…" hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Temannya pada terkejut mendengar jawabannya Judas. "Ke…kenapa Judas?" Kairu bertanya padanya.

"…" Judas hanya terdiam.

Sebenarnya jawaban Judas sangatlah menarik, tapi aku tak mau menunggunya menjawab pertanyaan Kairu. Kutau dia hampir sama dengan Riku, selalu memendam semua masalah yang dia hadapi dan akan menghadapi masalahnya sendiri. Tapi kurasa dia gagal menghadapi masalahnya, makanya dia ingin lari dari kenyataan.

"Berikutnya!" kataku sedikit dengan nada memerintah.

Semua pada diam saja…

"Kau selanjutnya Hararudo." Aku menunjuk dia.

"Aku?" Dia terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Um… aku… untuk menguasai dunia!" katanya dengan ceria.

Jawaban yang menarik dari Hararudo, kurasa dia punya impian yang menarik. Semua mulut temannya (kecuali Judas) terbuka membentuk 'O' sambil menatapinya dengan tidak percaya dengan jawaban yang baru saja dia katakan.

"Kau…" sebelum Noni selesai berbicara, aku langsung memotongnya.

"Selanjutnya kau Noni!" Aku memerintahkan dia sambil menunjuknya.

Dia menjadi kesal padaku karena memotong pembicaraanya secara tiba-tiba. "Hey! Memotong pembicaraan orang itu tak baik!" katanya sambil memarahiku.

"Gak pe-du-li. Mana ja-wa-ban-mu~." Aku menatapnya sambil menjulurkan lidahku padanya.

Noni tambah kesal karena expresi dan kata-kataku. "Jika aku dapat melakukannya, aku akan menghapus semua ingatan kamu!" katanya sambil mencoba mengutuk Sora.

Keringat jatuh dari wajahnya Riku, soalnya Sora menatapi Noni dengan keinginan membunuh dan sepertinya Sora sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Dia menatapnya dengan senyuman licik yang mengerikan sehingga Noni menjadi ketakutan melihatnya…

"A…apa?" Katanya ketakutan.

"…" Sora tidak menjawab pertanyaan Noni, tapi dia masih memandang Noni dengan senyuman licik yang mengerikan. "Berikutnya!" kata Sora dengan nada memerintah dan sedikit marah.

"Um… sepertinya aku yang terakhir ya?" Kata Nanaly sambil menghela napas. "Aku mau melupakan segala sesuatu tentang adik lelakiku…" katanya dengan wajah sedih.

Semuanya langsung terdiam lagi…

"Kenapa kau mau melupakannya?" Sora terlihat sangat penasaran sekali dengan jawabannya.

"Dia… sudah meninggal…"

Sora ikut terdiam mendengar jawabannya, senyuman licik dan mengerikan tadi menghilang sejenak.

"Oh, bukan berarti aku dapat melupakannya meski aku tak dapat mengingatnya. Dia… akan selalu ada didalam hatiku meski aku melupakannya. Tapi aku sering merasa sedih jika tiba-tiba mengingatnya…" dia menjelaskan.

Kulihat Riku langsung tersenyum setelah Nanaly mengatakanya. Lalu dia meletakan tangannya di bahuku. "Kurasa jika kau menghapus ingatanku, aku masih dapat mengingatmu Sora." Sambil membisikan kata-kata itu ditelingaku.

"Hm? Kok yakin sekali?" aku bertanya padanya.

"Karena kau…" Katanya masih sambil tersenyum. "…yang selalu mengatakan '_Hati itu lebih kuat dari yang kita kira_'."Senyumannya berubah jadi senyum sinis.

"Yah… memang sih…" kataku setengah berbisik.

"Jadi bagaimana caranya kamu membawa kami pulang? Kami sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanmu…" mereka bertanya padaku.

"Iya…iya… aku akan membawa kalian pulang sekarang tapi…"

"'_tapi'_ apa?" Tanya Noni dengan khawatir.

"Tapi~ aku mau memanipulasi ingatan kalian dulu ya~" aku tersenyum picik.

Mereka (_Kecuali Riku dan Pooh_) sangat terkejut mendengar kata-kataku. Satu per satu dari mereka semua (_kecuali Riku dan Pooh_) mulai mengantuk dan tertidur.

"A…apa yang terjadi…" kata Kairu sesaat sebelum dia tertidur. Dia langsung jatuh ketanah dan tertidur akibat magicku.

Sora langsung tertawa picik sambil menatapi mereka yang pingsan satu per satu. (**A/N:** Could you guys even imagination it how Sora laughing evilish like that?).

"Hm~ yang mana dulu ya yang akan kumanipulasi~ kuubah satu persatu ataukah aku akan ku hapus saja semuanya biar lebih gampang~" Aku sangat menikmati saat-saat dimana aku bisa memainkan ingatan orang.

"Sora, kau sebaiknya jangan berlebihan, aku tak su…" sebelum Riku selesai bicara aku memotongnya.

"Humh! Ini bukan urusanmu Riku, aku mau main-main dengan ingatan mereka! Jangan ganggu a…" sebelum aku selesai bicara juga, Riku langsung menamparku.

"Sora!" Riku terlihat marah mendengar kata-kataku.

"…" aku menyentuh pipiku yang memerah karena ditampar Riku. "Hey… aku sekedar bercanda saja tau! Aku hanya akan mengganti dan menghapus ingatannya sedikit saja sehingga tak memakan magicku terlalu banyak! Aku hanya mau melihat memori mereka saja dan akan kuubah beberapa saja yang penting!" Kataku sedikit marah-marah sambil memegang pipiku. "Lagipula, jika aku ingin menghapus semua memori mereka, itu akan memakan banyak magicku! Dan ada kemungkinan jika aku melakukannya, kita semua tak bisa pulang karena harus menunggu magicku pulih." Aku menjelaskannya padanya.

Riku tiba-tiba menghela napas dan memelukku. "Syukurlah… kukira kau sedang dikontrol kegelapan…"

"Hah? Dikontrol kegelapan?" kataku heran.

"Sebenarnya…" Riku segera menjelaskannya…

**Flash back…**

_"Makasih Pooh, aku janji tak akan membuat Sora menangis lagi." Riku berjanji pada Pooh dan ketika dia akan menuju ketempat dimana Sora berada, Pooh menghentikannya sebentar._

_"Masih ada yang ingin aku bilang Riku, dia… juga sisi gelapnya Sora. Sora berkata, dia hampir memegang seluruh kekuatan kegelapannya. Maka dari itu, sihirnya sangatlah kuat. Hati-hati…" Pooh mengingatkannya._

**End flash back…**

Aku menjadi diam beberapa menit setelah mendengar kata-kata Riku, tapi setelah itu aku langsung tertawa.

"Apa?" Riku sangat heran.

"Ahahahaha! Hanya…ahahaha! saja…" aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa. "Ahahahaha!" perutku sangat sakit karena aku terus tertawa tampa berhenti. "ahaha…hanya…saja…"

"Ya?"

Akhirnya aku dapat berhenti tertawa setelah beberapa menit. "Hanya saja… orang-orang pasti memiliki sisi gelap dan terang dihatinya Riku. Aku tak selalu memiliki sisi terang, terkadang sisi gelapku juga muncul. Aku tak bisa memakai topeng melulu, ada saatnya aku membuka topeng. Meski begitu, jika memang sisi gelapku sedang mengontrolku, itu memang karena aku membiarkannya mengontrol dan jika memang aku tak ingin di control, aku tak perlu repot-repot melawan kegelapan dalam diriku. Manusia tak dapat hidup tampa cahaya dan juga kegelapan. Jadi tak perlu khawatir Riku." Aku segera berjalan mendekati Kairu dan kawan-kawannya.

Riku hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kataku.

"Lagipula…ugh!" aku mencoba mengangkat Kairu. "… Ayo… ugh! Bantu aku membawa merekaaaa! Ugh! Mereka berat banget!!!" Aku mengeluh.

Kulihat wajah Riku yang diliputi kekhawatir berubah menjadi senyum sinis. "Tentu saja idiot, kau itu terlalu kurus untuk mengangkat mereka. Kau itu cuma tulang dibalut kulit. Tak ada daging sama sekali." Riku mengejekku.

"Hey! Aku memang kurus! Tapi aku lebih kuat darimu tau!" Aku membalas ejekannya dan dia hanya menatapiku. "Hey! Jangan hanya diam Riku! Bantu dong Riku, mereka ini terlalu berat jika kuangkat sendirian!" aku protes padanya.

"Hm… bukankah kau bilang lebih kuat dariku? Kenapa kau tak buktikan sekarang?" Tanyanya.

"…" kurasa dia memberiku tantangan yang cukup berat. "Jika… aku dapat mengangkat mereka, kau akan mengakui bahwa aku kuat?" aku bertanya balik.

"Kurasa… iya." Riku masih tersenyum sinis padaku. Kurasa dia menganggapku tak bisa membawa mereka semua. Tetapi aku punya cara supaya aku dapat membawa mereka dengan gampang.

Gantian aku yang tersenyum sinis. "Kau… sebaiknya mengingat ucapanmu ya Riku."

Aku segera menggunakan magic magnet, mereka semua langsung tertarik dan mengelilingi magic magnetku.

Kulihat Riku menghela napas. "Kurasa aku mengakuinya…" Kulihat senyuman sinisnya kembali kewajahnya. "Tapi hanya dimagic saja karena, kau hanya kuat dimagic saja."

"Hm… tak apa!" Kataku cukup puas dengan pengakuan yang dia berikan. "Maaf aku tak sempat bermain denganmu Pooh…" Aku menatapnya dengan sedih dan segera memeluknya.

"Tak apa Sora, selama kau baik-baik saja itu sudah cukup bagiku." Pooh juga memelukku.

"Oh Pooh…" Aku memeluknya lebih erat.

"Ayo Sora, kita sebaiknya cepat-cepat sebelum kau kehabisan magic power." Kata Riku mengingatkanku.

"Ya… sampai jumpa lagi Pooh…" aku memandangnya terus saat berjalan mendekati Riku.

"Sampai jumpa lagi juga Sora…" Dia melambaikan tangan.

Aku menggunakan magicku untuk keluar dari 100 Arce Wood. Ketika keluar, kita masih berada dikamarnya Riku.

"…ayo kita tunggu mereka bangun…" kataku.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Ketika mereka semua bangun, mereka tidak ingat sama sekali tentang 100 Arce Wood dan begitu juga buku itu. Bahkan mereka tidak heran mengapa mereka ada disini, mereka langsung kembali kerumah masing-masing dengan sendirinya. Aku sudah mengubah ingatan mereka, jadi mereka tak akan bertanya apa-apa lagi pada kami.

"Lihatkan! Ini sangat gampang~" kataku ceria.

"Ya…" Riku menghela napas.

"…Kau marah?" aku sedikit cemas.

"Tidak…"Riku langsung memelukku. "Bau…" katanya sambil memelukku.

"Huh! M…masa?" Aku sangat terkejut ketika dia bilang bau. "m…memang…" mukaku langsung memerah ketika menyadari bahwa badanku bau dan bajuku juga basah oleh keringat. "Aku harus segera mandi. Hey Riku, bolehkah aku pinjam bajumu?" Aku Tanya padanya.

Dia tersenyum sinis. "Boleh tapi…" Dia sepertinya menginginkan sesuatu.

"A…apa?" kuharap dia tak berharap yang aneh-aneh.

"Bolehkah aku mandi bareng denganmu?" Wajahnya sangatlah dekat dengan wajahku, tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibir kami baru akan bertemu.

Dalam sekejap mukaku berubah menjadi merah padam. "Y…ya…" aku langsung memalingkan muka.

Dia tersenyum sinis dan kami berdua berjalan kearah kamar mandi bersama-sama. Aku membuka bajuku pelan-pelan dan meletakan baju kotor itu dikeranjang baju. Aku merasa tidak nyaman karena aku tau Riku sedang menatapiku dari arah belakang meski dia berada tepat dibelakangku. Aku masih belum berani membuka celanaku karena tidak nyaman jika dia masih menatapiku terus menerus…

Tiba-tiba Riku memelukku, dia juga baru membuka bajunya."…Mau kubantu?" Tanyanya sambil berbisik ditelingaku.

Mukaku kembali merah padam saat dia memelukku secara tiba-tiba. Perlahan dia menyentuh tubuhku dan perlahan tangannya mengarah ke…

(**A/N:** Ehem! I don't want to tell it more! Just think it your self how he do it! Because I know you guys know how they do it! Sekian!)

Riku berjalan kearah handuk yang tergantung digantungan baju. Dia mengambil handuk itu dan mengeringkan tubuhnya yang basah. Setelah itu dia menutupi bawahnya dengan handuk itu. Riku mengambil handuk lagi dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Dilantai, Sora yang masih telanjang dan terduduk lantai disana tidak bergerak. Dia sangat lelah hingga ketiduran sesaat setelah kami selesai melakukannya…

Aku segera menutupi badannya dengan handuk dan menggendongnya kearah kamarku. Aku meletakkannya pelan-pelan dikasurku. Dia terlihat sangat tenang saat tertidur meski dalam keadaan telanjang bulat…

Aku tersenyum sinis saat melihatnya tidur dikasurku. "Kurasa aku harus memberitaukan orang tuanya bahwa dia akan menginap disini…"

Riku meninggalkan Sora dikamarnya dan segera keruang tamu untuk menelepon orang tuanya Sora dan mengatakan dia akan menginap disini semalamam. Setelah selesai berbicara dengan orang tuanya Sora, Riku duduk disofa dan tersenyum sinis sambil menatapi kamarnya.

"Yah… nanti malam masih ada ronde kedua Sora…"

**End**

**Author Note: **it really toooooook so looong to finish this story!  
**Note For Ruise-Chan:** I'm really sorry for cutting the scene when they having a sex Ruise-Chan! I'm not really good at that and really bad at that I guess! Don't forget to review please!

**Me: **Yeaaaaah!!! It done!!  
**Riku:** Man, you are really annoying me sometime.  
**Me:** Hey! What did I do?!**  
Riku:** Don't you know? You always appear and bothering me and Sora.  
**Me:** (Confuse) When did I even bothering you two?  
**Riku: **Avery time, every day and everywhere I and Sora ever go! Stop fallowing us and leave us alone. (Protesting)  
**Me:** Hey! I always leave you two alone if you two ask me to leave!  
**Riku: **… (Silent)  
**Me:** (Sighed and leaving them) Huuu Riku was really mean. Please review this story…


End file.
